After the rain, it's rainbow
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Udahlah baca sendiri aja.. Maaf telat update,, di chapter ini ada masa lalu SasuIno /ch4/ UPDATE/ RnR?
1. surprise

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**Warning : typo's , EYD abal gila, OOC, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat**

**.**

**yamanakavidi**

**Present**

**°After the rain, it's rainbow**

**.**

**Summary : Ketika kebahagiaan direkrut oleh satu kejadian tak terlupakan. Naruto dan Hinata sepasang pengantin yang merayakan ulang tahun penikahan mereka ketika 'badai bencana' itu berlangsung/NaruHina/Ch,1 update/RnR?**

**.**

Chapter 1

~ Surprise ~

Bau masakan yang baru ia buat menyebar keseluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Tangan mungilnya yang terampil kini sedang memotong sayuran pelengkap untuk menu pagi kali ini. Sesekali dia juga melirik jam dinding yang ada di dekat dapur untuk memastikan makanannya sudah jadi sebelum jam 07:00 pagi. "Sempurna" gumamnya bangga setelah selesai menata sarapan pagi kali ini.

Tubuhnya terduduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan. Matanya melihat kesekeliling ruangan senyumnya merekah ketika ia memutar memori dimana kemarin sang suami dan dirinya pindah ke rumah ini. Memang rumah yang tergolong kecil tapi, tampak rapi. Salahkan saja sang suami yang tidak mau menerima pemberian rumah dari sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

Tidak dan tidak.

Dia takkan menyalahkan sang suami karena keputusan itu adalah keputusan bersama.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke kamar utama yang dekat dengan ruang makan. Tangan putih nan lentik itu memutar kenop pintu pelan. Takut jika sang suami terusik dengan tingkahnya padahalkan tujuannya masuk ke kamar itu karena ingin membangunkan sang suami.

"Naruto-kun bangun" ucapnya sambil menepuk pipi tan sang suami pelan

"Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Katanya nanti mau meeting dengan Uchiha Ltd" sambungnya berulang kali.

"Eengh.." geliat sang suami.

"Naruto-kun" ucapnya lagi.

"Pagi Hinata-chan" cengiran rubah khas Naruto dilayangkan kepada sang istri,Namikaze Hinata

Ya!

Sudah 1 tahun ini Hinata memakai marga sang suami.

"Selamat pagi,anata" jawab Hinata sambil mengikat gorden kamar mereka.

.

**~Skip time**

.

Wanita berambut indigo itu memandang sang suami yang sedang memakai sepatu kantornya lesu. Tangannya yang sedari tadi membawa tas sang suami mulai mengeratkan pegangannya. Naruto yang telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya langsung berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang istri

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil mengelus pelan pipi porselen milik Hinata.

"Setidaknya habiskan sarapanmu dulu,Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu" Naruto kini memegang dagu Hinata dan mengangkat wajah sang istri "Aku ingin rumah ini sudah layak sebelum bayi kita lahir,ok?"

"Tapi ka-Hmmph~" sebelum Hinata protes, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir merah sang suami. "Aku pergi dulu. Do'akan aku ya!" ucap Naruto dan ia mencium kening Hinata(lagi) sebelum keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Hati-hati" ucap Hinata sambil mengekor sang suami keluar dari rumah mungil itu. Wanita berambut indigo itu tetap berdiri di teras rumah sampai mobil silver milik Naruto tak terlihat oleh mata atmethyts nya.

**.**

**~ After the rain, it's rainbow~**

**.**

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.." pintu ruangan mananger muda itu terketuk, sejenak ia menengok ke arah pintu itu menunggu siapa yang mendatanginya. Senyumnya merekah karena ia sudah diberitahu karyawan nya lewat interkom siapa yang akan menemuinya.

"Oi manager" ujar pria berambut raven hitam sambil memperlihatkan wajah stoic nya.

"Teme" ujar sang manager sambil mempersilahlan sang tamu duduk.

"Lama tak jumpa,teme"

"Hn" sesaat saja mata Sasuke menangkap sesosok wanita yang ada di dalam foto di atas meja kerja sahabatnya.

"Dobe, itu istrimu?"

"Iya,teme. Cantik kan?" ujar Naruto bangga.

"Hn"

Hampir satu jam mereka bercakap-cakap, sampai deringan dari ponsel Naruto menghentikan percakapan mereka.

_Fr: My love_

_Anata, jangan lupa malam ini ya! Cepat pulang, aku sudah buat makanan kesukaanmu!_

_~N. Hinata_

Naruto yang membaca pesan itu, langsung panik dan ketika ia melihat memo yang dipajang di ponselnya "Damn!" umpatnya. Ternyata, hari ini ulang tahun pernikahannya yang pertama.

"Teme,aku pergi dulu!" ujar Naruto. Kakinya langsung keluar dari perusahaan milik ayahnya itu dan menancap gas mobilnya. Dia ingin membeli hadiah untuk istri tercintanya, Hinata.

**.**

**~After the rain, it's rainbow~**

**.**

Mata Hinata begitu puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah meja makan dengan 2 kursi yang saling berhadapan. Sebuket bunga lavender dan matahari di vas meja. Taplak meja berhias motif bunga yang sudah dia buat sendiri serta makanan khas jepang yang menyeruak di hidungnya.

.

/

.

Naruto memacu mobilnya cepat, matanya melihat ke kanan maupun kiri jalan. Dia berharap akan ada toko perhiasan yang buka di jam malam seperti ini. Kini, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Pria yang sebulan lalu genap berusia 25 tahun itu membanyangkan senyuman manis Hinata ketika menerima hadiah itu. Mulutnya mengucap syukur setelah melihat sebuah toko yang hampir tutup. Secepat kilat Naruto memarkirkan mobil silvernya dan berlari menuju toko tersebut

.

/

.

Lilin-lilin kecil yang ia pasang di tempat lilin khusus untuk makan malam tanpa cantik di matanya. Setelah puas melihat hasil karyanya, kini kaki jenjang itu melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri serta membuat penampilannya terkesan lebih cantik dimata pria yang dicintainya, Naruto. Pikirannya kini beralih ke peristiwa tadi pagi. Pipi porselennya bersemu jika mengingat perkataan sang suami "Bayi?" tangan Hinata kini mengelus perutnya yang belum berisi sama sekali. Dalam hati, dia mengamini perkataan sang suami. Dan berharap cepat diberi momongan oleh kami-sama.

.

/

.

Setelah melakukan transaksi dengan paman penjual, kaki kekarnya melangkah ke mobil silvernya. Kini hatinya bisa tenang karena, senyum Hinata pasti merekah melihat apa yang Naruto bawa untuknya. Ia memacu mobilnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karena tujuannya kali ini adalah Hinata.

.

/

.

Gaun malam casual itu kini telah melekat di tubuh ramping Hinata, hanya mengoles beberapa make up untuk mempermanis penampilannya. Setelah semuanya siap, kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang tamu di rumah mungilnya.

.

/

.

Jalanan menuju rumahnya sedang ramai lancar. Banyak para pengendara yang memacu mobilnya cepat, tak terkecuali sang pengendara mobil silver ini.

Ya! Tokoh utama kita, Namikaze Naruto. Mobilnya dipacu dengan kecepatan stabil 180km/jam.

Ya tuhan. Orang ini memang gila di jalan raya. Bahkan setelah menikah sekalipun.

.

/

.

Hinata sedang duduk manis di sofa empuk sambil menonton serial tv yang disukainya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah ponsel maupun jam dinding di atas tv LED nya.

_'Kenapa Naruto-kun belum pulang?' _tanyanya dalam hati. Sedari tadi hatinya memang gelisah menunggu kepulangan sang suami tercintanya. Deringan ponsel Hinata telah menjawab semua kekhawatirannya.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sedikit ragu. Entah kenapa hatinya masih khawatir.

Tubuhnya lemas, pengangannya pada ponsel kesayangannya terlepas. Ia pun terjatuh ke lantai marmer putih itu. Tangannya membungkam mulutnya sambil mengucapkan kata "Tidak mungkin".

Air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Apa ini hadiah dari kami-sama atas ulang tahun pernikahannya?

**.**

**~After the rain, it's rainbow ~**

**.**

"Drap.. Drap.. Drap.." suara hentakan sepatu dengan lantai marmer rumah sakit 'Kabutoichi' salah satu runah sakit ternama yang ada di sudut kota Konoha. Terlihat perempuan bersanggul berlari menuju sebuah kamar tempat dimana suami nya dirawat.

"Nyonya Namikaze?" panggil sang dokter.

"Iya dok. Bagaimana keadaan suami saya?" tanya Hinata

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi saya harus mengatakan ini" dokter itu menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya "Suami anda keadaan nya sangat buruk. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka yang cukup dalam terutama pada bagian kakinya. Sehingga, kami harus mengamputasi salah satu kakinya"

Hinata langsung membungkam mulutnya. Dia menangis dalam diam _kenapa kau hadiahkan cobaan dalam pernikahan kami ya kami-sama? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kumohon ya kami-sama berikan aku jalan dari semua cobaan ini_

"Tapi, kami baru bisa mengamputasi kaki beliau jika keluarga mengizinkan" ujar dokter yang memakai kacamata itu lagi.

"Hinata" yang merasa dipanggil menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang berlari tergesa ditemani dengan suami berambut pirangnya.

"Kaa-san" ujar Hinata sambil memeluk Kushina dan menangis di bahunya

"Tenanglah Hinata! Memang apa yang terjadi?" ujar Kushina sambil mengelus rambut Hinata yang bersanggul

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kaa-san? Jika kaki suamiku harus diamputasi.. hiks.. Naruto-kun" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika berkata apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"Memang tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Minato, kini ayah Naruto itu berusaha tegar ketika melihat menantu dan istrinya menangisi apa yang terjadi.

"Kami akan lakukan apapun asal jangan mengamputasi kakinya" ujar Kushina

"Berapapun biayanya kami akan tanggung" kini Hinata yang berbicara. Tampaknya dia sudah melepaskan pelukan Kushina untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kami tahu kalau anda semua itu mampu untuk membiayai pengobatan apapun. Tapi, jika anda semua ingin tuan Naruto tidak diamputasi, itu akan menyebabkan lumpuh di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan setelah kami mengamputasi kaki beliau, anda bisa mencangkok kan kaki orang lain pada beliau, tuan Namikaze. Kami mohon beri kami izin agar pasien terselamatkan" keterangan panjang dari dokter itu mampu membuat ayah,ibu,dan istri Naruto luluh. Minato mengangguk tanda setuju meskipun dia masih seperti tidak rela jika putra sulungnya cacat.

"Hinata, kami berdua telah setuju. Bagaimana keputusanmu nak?" tanya Kushina sambil mengelus pelan punggung Hinata.

"Jika itu yang terbaik" Hinata berhenti dan menarik nafas panjang "Lakukanlah dokter untuk Naruto-kun" setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung menantis dalam diam. Dia membungkam mulutnya agar tidak terdengar tangisannya yang keras

"Baiklah. Kami akan langsung melakukannya. Terima kasih atas izin anda semua. Saya permisi" dokter itu pun masuk ke ruangan Naruto untuk mengamputasi kaki kirinya. Meninggalkan 3 orang yang menangis tersedu atas kejadian ini.

_Apa kau benar benar sengaja memberi kami kado ini di hari bahagia kami? Kenapa harus kami yang menanggung semua ini? Kami sama tolong jawab pertanyaanku.!_

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

_Sinopsis chapter depan:_

_Chapter 2: you're so different_

_Kenapa kau menangis?/ Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang sepertiku ini?/ Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, itu janjiku/ PERGI DARIKU/ Kau berbeda sekarang/ _

**.**

**A/N : update fic baru padahal masih punya utang sekuel fic sama para reader-sama. Soalnya ini fic udah buluk buat disimpan di mana mana daripada gak muat memory nya meding di update aja di fanfiction**

**Fic ini Vidi dedikasikan untuk sahabatku, 'kie wild' dan untuk para reader juga dong pastinya**

**If you like it don't forget to review**

**Are you mind to RnR ?**

**.**

**Salam,**

**yamanakavidi (july,2014)**

**.**


	2. You're so different

**A/N : **Ini chapter kedua dari fic multichapter pertama ane. Oh, iya biar lebih akrab ane manggil para reader 'ente' aja ya. Terus, di chapter pertama banyak yang bilang kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. Sampai ada yang bilang, alurnya lebih cepat dari hiraishin nya Naruto. Ahaha, yang terakhir bohong.

Pokoknya, ane mau bilang terima kasih untuk para reader yang mau nge- review dan mengingatkan ane yang masih newbie ini. Arigatou gozaimashita para reader-_sama. _Ane juga mau bilang kalau masalah "musibah" Naruto itu bukan konflik sebenarnya. Konflik sebenarnya akan muncul setelah "cacat" nya Naruto. Ya walaupun, ane gak tahu itu termasuk konflik apa enggak dipandangan para reader-_sama._

**Balasan review:**

Untuk yang minta lanjut, ini udah ane lanjutin. Ehehe.. Semoga ente suka ya.. _**Alurnya terlalu cepat. **_Oh ya? Ah arigatou sudah kasih tahu ane kalau ini alur kecepetan. Masalahnya, ini fic pertama yang ane tulis dan waktu itu belum berani publish. Jadi kalau di chapter ini alurnya terlalu cepat bilang aja sama ane,ok? _**Banyak terjadi kesalahan. **_Ehehe.. Ane newbie gan jadi Arigatou sudah mau membagi ilmu ente sama ane. Terima kasih ya sekali lagi. _**Konfliknya belum terasa **_kalau untuk yang satu ini,kan namanya juga masih chapter 1 istilahnya masih prolog. Kalau mau konfliknya kerasa review terus setiap habis baca tiap chapter.#ngarep.

Ok lah! Daripada ngebaca note nya ane yang bikin ente semua pusing. Lebih baik baca aja fanfic ane, yang chapter 2..

Semoga ente semua suka ya..

**~Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**Warning : Newbie, typo's , EYD abal gila, OOC, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat**

**.**

**yamanakavidi**

**Present**

**°After the rain, it's rainbow**

**.**

Chapter 2

~ You're so different ~

**Naruto PoV**

_Gelap. Kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap? Kemana Hinata? Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?_

Aku berjalan mencari saklar lampu tapi, kenapa aku tidak mampu berdiri? Kenapa aku hanya merasa mempunyai satu kaki? Dimana saklar itu? Aku ingin tahu dimana aku sekarang. Tidak mungkin kalau aku memanggil Hinata pasti dia sedang tidur dan merasa kecewa karena aku terlambat di acara makan malam kami untuk perayaan satu tahun kami menikah.

Ah! Ini dia saklar lampunya. Aku menyalakan lampu dan lho?

Kenapa aku ada di mobil? Bukankah aku sudah pulang ke rumah?

Aku memacu kendaraan hasil jerih payahku cepat karena aku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan bertemu Hinata, minta maaf padanya, dan memberi hadiah ini. Pikirku sambil menggengam kotak warna biru tua itu.

Sampai di perempatan sekitar satu kompleks dari rumah mungilku itu, aku menghentikan mobilku. Kenapa ini? Rasanya aku ingin keluar dan berjalan dari sini ke rumah. Aku merasa tidak tenang apa yang akan terjadi? Pikiranku terngiang wajah tou-san,kaa-san,Hinata, teman teman. Ada apa ini? Kami-sama semoga tidak ada apa-apa dengan mereka semua. Lampu hijau sudah menyala beberapa detik yang lalu. Dengan pelan, aku jalankan lagi mesin ini. Ada cahaya di samping kiri mobilku, suara klakson, dan terlihat seperti truk kontainer yang akan menabrakku.

Terlambat!

Ketika aku ingin menginjak gas, truk itu sudah menabrak mobilku. "AAA...,"

Gelap. Setelah itu, gelap lagi yang kulihat. Kini, indera penciumanku yang bekerja. Aku mencium bau anyir. Ini darah, tapi dimana bau itu berada? Terasa dekat tapi, aku tak tahu ada dimana. Selang berapa saat, kini indera pendengaranku yang berfungsi aku mendengar suara orang mendekat lalu, ada suara seperti ambulance yang lewat. Hei, tolong aku dimana? Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu tapi, suaraku menghilang. Dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi.

**Naruto PoV end**

**.**

**~After the rain, it's rainbow~**

**.**

Hinata menatap suaminya sendu. Dia menatap sesosok pria yang sudah menjadi teman hidupnya itu, tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dia tak tega melihat pria yang dicintainya itu menanggung beban seberat ini _kenapa bukan aku saja kami-sama? Kenapa harus Naruto-kun? Dia pria yang baik. Dia tidak bersalah kami-sama. Lalu ketika dia bangun nanti aku harus berkata apa?_

Tes. Satu butiran air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Tangannya meraba surai kuning milik Naruto pelan sekali karena dia tidak mau mengganggu tidur pria tampan itu.

"Eengh.. Hinata" erangan kecil dari sang suami mampu menyadarkan Hinata.

"Sebentar Naruto-_kun_ akan aku panggilkan dokter" ujar Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya. Sejenak dia menarik nafas dan berbalik keluar dari ruang inap Naruto. Tapi, baru satu langkah dia berjalan tangannya sudah digenggam kuat oleh Naruto. Hinata menoleh, melihat wajah pria yang dibalut oleh perban.

"Mau kemana?" suara serak khas orang bangun tidur memenuhi telinga Hinata.

"Aku mau memanggil dokter, Naruto-_kun_" ujar Hinata. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk tubuh berbalut perban yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Naruto mengerutkan kening ketika melihat jejak air mata di wajah sayu Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata.

"A-aku s-senang N-Naruto-_k-kun_ sudah siuman" ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Memang aku ada dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit Naruto-_kun_"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hinata?"

Hinata gelagapan ketika Naruto bertanya hal itu padanya. Dia tidak mau menangis lagi ketika menceritakan hal itu pada Naruto. Karena ia sudah berjanji agar tegar dan menerima semua ini.

"Ceritanya nanti saja ya! Sekarang aku mau memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto-_kun_" ujar Hinata seraya mengecup pelan kening Naruto.

"Hinata, ciuman itu harusnya di sini" ujar Naruto sambil menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan jari telunjuk nya. Hinata blushing dan segera berlari keluar. Tapi, dihati dia bersyukur Naruto kembali ceria seperti semula. _Mungkin Naruto-kun akan menerima apa yang terjadi padanya dengan lapang dada. Terima kasih kami-sama._

Naruto menyeriangi ketika melihat istrinya berlari seperti melihat hantu.

_Hah. Sudah satu tahun tapi dia tetap merona jika berhadapan denganku._

Naruto teringat sesuatu.

Kotak hadiah untuk Hinata. Dia mencari ke setiap sudut kamar pasien itu, hingga ia menemukan kotak yang ia cari di sudut ruangan tepatnya dia atas meja. Naruto berusaha duduk, setelah duduknya sempurna Naruto menyibakkan selimut zebra itu. Awalnya Naruto ingin langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan itu. Tapi, setelah melihat kejanggalan yang ada pada dirinya, dia melupakan niatan awalnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat ada yang kurang pada dirinya.

"Kakiku dimana? Kenapa kakiku hilang? TIDAAAK"

Klontang. Beberapa alat kedokteran yang ada di meja sampingnya di lempar begitu saja. Naruto menjerit sambil menarik surai kuningnya frustasi.

"Naruto!" ujar Kushina sembari memeluk anak sulungnya yang menangis _menjadi-jadi _seperti seorang yang gila.

"Kaa-san.. Hiks.. Kakiku kemana kaa-san? KEMANA KAA-SAN? DIMANA KAKIKU?" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Naruto" ucap Kushina pelan sambil menahan tangis.

"Tou-san dimana kakiku? Kembalikan kakiku tou-san. KEMBALIKAAAN" Naruto tetap berteriak histeris. Dia benci keadaan ini. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap sendu pada anaknya.

"Naruto-_kun"_ ucap Hinata ketika kembali dari ruangan dokter yang merawat Naruto.

"Hinata, dimana kakiku? Beritahu aku dimana kalian menyembunyikannya? Beritahu aku, Hinata" Naruto kini berusaha berdiri dengan satu kaki sedangkan kaki satunya yang sudah tak sempurna tak mampu menompang berat tubuh Naruto.

Dan hasilnya, Naruto jatuh tepat di kaki sang ibu.

"Hiks.. Aku salah apa kaa-san? Kenapa kami-sama mengambil sebagian kakiku? Beritahu aku kaa-san. Apa salahku?"

Sebelum Kushina sempat menjawab, dokter perawat Naruto pun langsung memberi obat penenang untuk Naruto dan menyuruh beberapa perawat mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menidurkannya di _bed _pasien nya.

**~Skip Time**

"Tuan Naruto, keadaan anda membaik. Mungkin, anda akan pulang beberapa hari lagi" kata dokter yang merawat Naruto sembari melepaskan stetoskop yang terpasang di telinga nya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dokter? Kenapa kaki saya harus di potong?" tanya Naruto tenang. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai memahami kondisinya sekarang ini.

"Anda mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan rusaknya fungsi kaki anda. Dan jika kami tidak melalukan amputasi pada bagian betis kaki kiri anda, anda bisa menjadi lumpuh pada kedua kaki anda dan bisa saja semua anggota tubuh anda lumpuh secara bertahap jika kami tidak melakukan pemotongan itu"

Naruto hanya meneteskan air mata dalam diam sedangkan dua orang wanita yang ada disamping _bed _pasiennya itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ditanyakan, saya permisi dulu dan tuan Naruto jangan lupa untuk meminum obat yang sudah saya berikan" ucap sang dokter itu, kemudian dokter yang merawat Naruto pun keluar dari ruang VIP Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun _" ucap Hinata seraya mengelus surai kuning itu tetapi, sebelum tangan indah itu sampai ke rambut dan kepala Naruto, sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Hinata" suruh Naruto dengan nada yang datar bahkan terlihat tak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Naru-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Keluar" Naruto mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya. Hinata yang tak mau suaminya terganggu hanya diam pasrah dan keluar dari ruangan Naruto bersama dengan kedua mertuanya.

**Naruto PoV**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Seingatku, aku hanya kecelakaan kecil karena ditabrak oleh truk besar. Tapi, kenapa dokter memotong kaki kiriku? Dan kenapa semuanya jadi terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Aku benci dikasihani. Aku benci menjadi seperti orang yang tidak berguna. Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini.

Aku menatap kotak hadiah yang sudah ada disampingku itu, kubuka isinya dan hanya terdapat sebuah kertas kecil seperti kartu ucapan

_Arigatou. Aku suka hadiahnya. Terima kasih telah memberiku ini. ~ N. Hinata._

Hinata? Bahkan aku tak tahu apa dia akan menerima aku yang seperti ini? Aku benci semua ini. Bahkan aku benci diriku sendiri yang tak berdaya dan seperti pengemis.

**Naruto PoV end**

Sesosok wanita berambut indigo itu memandang sang suami dari jendela transparan dengan tatapan lesu. Andai dia yang merasakan itu semua, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi, apa untungnya meratapi nasi yang sudah jadi bubur? Kecuali jika bubur itu dijadikan sebagai kelebihan dan kekuatan mungkin akan berbeda efeknya.

Jam rumah sakit itu menunjukan pukul 17:00 tepat. Saatnya bagi Naruto untuk melakukan pemeriksaan dengan dokter perawatnya.

Sang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam. Dia pun memeriksa Naruto dengan teliti.

"Mungkin, lusa anda sudah boleh pulang tuan Naruto. Saya lihat perkembangan kondisi anda cukup baik, tapi kenapa anda terlihat sangat menderita? Saya tahu jika keadaan ini memang diluar pemikiran anda. Tapi, ayah anda sudah memutuskan akan melakukan cangkok pada kaki anda secepatnya"

Ucapan dokter itu sontak mengagetkan Naruto.

Cangkok kaki?

_'Ternyata aku memang seperti pengemis. Tou-san saja mengasihaniku' _pikir Naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Dan soal istri anda. Anda jangan khawatir meskipun operasi pencangkokan belum anda lalui, anda masih bisa melakukan hubungan dengan istri anda" perkataan sang dokter itu mampu membuat telinga Naruto memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah.

Dia marah karena tidak mungkin bercinta dengan satu kaki. Pikirannya pun melayang membanyangkan dirinya dan Hinata melakukan _itu _dalam keadaan Naruto yang tertatih-tatih dalam pergerakannya.

Heh? Itu tidak lucu bagi seorang Namikaze.

Naruto tetap diam dan larut dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan sang dokter yang berbicara panjang lebar soal kondisinya sekarang.

**.**

**~After the rain, it's rainbow~**

**.**

Hinata menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Terlihat jejak air mata yang belum hilang padahal ia sudah membasuh mukanya untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata tersebut. Lama dia menatap cermin itu, air matanya tiba-tiba pecah ketika mengingat kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan berusaha tegar terhadap semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku memang lemah. Menahan tangis saja aku tidak bisa" ujar nya sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar.

**Hinata PoV**

Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit ditempat Naruto-_kun _dirawat terlihat sepi.

Padahal matahari sudah sangat tinggi. Apa mereka tidak ada rasa empati sama sekali dengan saudaranya atau siapapun yang dirawat?

Ah, untuk apa aku berfikir seperti itu? Sudahlah. Sekarang aku harus menyiapkan kepulangan Naruto-_kun _

Aku memutar kenop pintu itu pelan serta mengucapkan salam. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sesosok pria bersurai kuning itu sedang duduk termenung. Dan kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun?" _ujar ku sembari menepuk pelan bahunya.

Aku melihat dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Hinata, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" pertanyaannya seperti menguji kesetiaanku padanya.

Aku menggeleng yakin. Karena aku memang tidak akan meninggalkan suamiku.

"Tapi, aku cacat"

"Memang kalau cacat kenapa N-Naruto-_k-kun _?"

"Aku tidak sempurna. Aku tak pantas ada disampingmu" Aku terdiam dan tercekat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh suamiku. Dia benar benar tak menyangka jika sang suami ingin menguji kesetiaanya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang "Jika aku menginginkan pria sempurna, kenapa aku tidak menikah dengan pangeran ataupun raja? Kenapa aku memilih menikah denganmu yang selalu pantang menyerah? Kenapa aku menikah dengan orang yang ingin dipandang sebagai dirinya? Bukan karena yang lain?" ucapan panjangku itu mampu membuat Naruto_-kun _terdiam merenung. Aku pun melanjutkan kegiatanku merapikan baju Naruto-_kun _yang akan dibawanya pulang. Naruto-_kun_ menatap lantai marmer di bawah kakinya yang menggantung. Dia mendecih pelan, lalu menatapku "Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang sepertiku ini?" tanya Naruto-_kun_ lagi. Aku menarik nafas panjangku lagi.

"Jika kau ingin menguji kesetiaanku" aku menarik nafas sebentar dan menatap Naruto-_kun_ serius "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, itu janjiku" aku lalu memasukan baju Naruto_-kun _dan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengatur nafasku.

**Hinata PoV end**

Naruto termenung dengan perkataan Hinata lalu terseyum sinis _apa benar kau tidak akan meninggalkanku Hinata-chan? _

**.**

**~After the rain, it's rainbow~**

**.**

Tetesan air dari dedaunan yang ada di luar jendela itu adalah pemandangan baru untuknya. Setelah ia keluar dari tempat yang penuh dengan bau obat dimana-mana, disinilah ia sekarang menatap satu per satu tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari daun ke tanah. Pikirannya melayang mengingat ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama bersama cintanya.

_"Lihatlah keluar Hinata" suruh Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan menempelkannya ke jendela kaca yang ada di kamar mereka._

_"Memang kenapa N-Naruto-k-kun? Bukankah diluar hujan? Biar aku nyalakan penghangat ruangan" ujar Hinata sembari pergi untuk menyalakan pemanas ruangan agar mereka tidak kedinginan. Hinata yang hendak pergi dicegah oleh Naruto sembari berkata, "Kalau kamu disisiku, aku tak perlu penghangat lagi"_

_"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata gugup karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat._

_"Karena, pelukanmu lebih hangat dari penghangat ruangan Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto sambil meletakan dagunya ke perpotongan leher jenjang Hinata._

_Hinata yang mendapat rayuan dan perlakuan seperti itu langsung merona merah pekat._

_"Tuh kan. Jika kau merona, kau tambah semakin hangat Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya terhadap Hinata._

Ah, kenangan yang manis. Tapi, itu akan menjadi pahit ketika Naruto teringat tentang keadaannya yang sekarang ini. Tangan kanannya yang berwarna tan itu meraba kaki kirinya. Dia mendecih ketika tangannya meraba kaki yang sudah terpotong. Dia diam, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia pasti tidak akan diterima di seluruh perusahaan seantero Konoha. Perusahaan ayahnya? Mana mungkin ada pegawai yang mau memiliki bos cacat? Dia pasti akan diolok semua orang ketika sedang bekerja. Apalagi jika dia harus meeting demgan para kliennya nanti. Mana ada klien yang mau berkerja sama dengan perusahaan yang pemimpinnya adalah orang yang cacat. Dan satu lagi, dia tidak mau membuat ayahnya malu. Belum selesai bergulat dengan pikirannya, Naruto dikagetkan dengan setuhan tangan Hinata di pundaknya. "Waktunya makan Naruto_-kun" _ujar Hinata sambil menaruh mangkok berisi makanan berkarbohidrat itu di meja kecil tepat di samping Naruto berbata miring. Hinata mengambil sesendok makanan itu dan menyuapkannya pada Naruto, sedangkan yang disuapi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dan hanya menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan setiap butir air hujan di luar jendelanya. "Buka mulutmu Naruto_-kun" _ujar Hinata lembut. Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menjawab perintah Hinata. Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat perilaku suaminya yang berbeda. "Kau harus makan Naruto_-kun _kalau tidak nanti kau akan lemas. Makan ya?" Hinata mencoba membujuk Naruto lagi.

"Pergi Hinata. Aku ingin sendiri" ujar Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata. Matanya tetap terarah pada air hujan di dedaunan yang mungkin telah menjadi destinasi baru untuk Naruto.

"Sendirinya nanti saja ya Naruto_-kun _sekarang kau harus makan dulu ya" ujar Hinata sembari kembali berusaha menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Naruto.

"Aku ingin sendiri Hinata" ucap Naruto lagi dan tetap pada posisinya menatap air hujan.

"Aku tahu Naruto_-kun _sedang ingin sendiri. Tapi, coba makan ini dulu satu suap saja. Setelah itu aku akan pergi" ujar Hinata yang masih dengan kukuh tetap duduk di samping Naruto yang tengah berbaring.

"Hinata aku benar-benar ingin sendiri"

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi, kumohon tolong makan ini dulu. Aku sudah buat sop sun-"

"PERGI DARIKU" perkataan Hinata berhenti setelah mendengar bentakan Naruto. Selama tinggal dengan Naruto, baru kali ini dia dibentak seperti itu oleh suaminya. Tangan Hinata yang bergetar meletakkan mangkok putih itu di samping Naruto dan langsung pergi sambil menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

…

Hinata sampai di dapur rumahnya. Dia melihat ibu mertuanya sedang memasak untuk makan malam hari ini. Hinata langsung menghampiri wanita berambut merah yang masih terlihat cantik meskipun usianya sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

"Kaa_-san _sedang buat apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak khas orang yang habis menangis. Kushina yang menyadari perubahan suara pada Hinata hanya menatap wanita indigo yang sudah menjadi menantunya itu khawatir. Tapi, Kushina berfikir _mungkin Hinata masih belum bisa menerima ini. Semoga dia diberi kekuatan oleh sang kami _

"Kaa_-san _buat onigiri untuk Naruto. Dia sangat suka dengan onigiri" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. _Aku harus kuat dan tegar. Kushina kaa-san saja bisa tersenyum. Kenapa aku tidak? Aku akan mencobanya. _Pikir Hinata. Dia pun membantu Kushina menyiapkan makan malam.

**~Skip Time**

Malam telah datang. Langit yang awalnya biru kemudian menjadi orange karena bias matahari sore dan kini menjadi hitam gelap sempurna. Hari ini pertengahan bulan November. Udara mulai dingin padahal tanggal di kalender menunjukkan belum masuk musim dingin. Atau mungkin, efek hujan tadi siang yang membuat udara menjadi dingin.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa semangkok onigiri buatan Kushina. Awalnya dia takut kalau kejadian tadi siang terulang lagi. Tapi, bukankah tadi dia juga sudah bertekad akan tegar menhadapi ini semua? _Ayo Hinata. Ganbatte. Naruto-kun membutuhkan makan malam. _Berbekal keyakinannya, Hinata memutar kenop pintu itu dan menatap sesosok pria yang sedang memunggunginya ini. Dia melihat ke arah meja tempat dimana ia menaruh makan siang suaminya. Senyumnya yang awalnya cerah menjadi lenyap setelah melihat makan siang yang dibuat Hinata untuk Naruto tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Namun, ketika ia melihat obat dan air mineral Naruto habis tak bersisa senyumnya kembali. Hinata bersyukur karena Naruto masih mau meminum obatnya. Walaupun, masih ada rasa kecewa karena Naruto benar-benar tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Hinata menghela nafas dan mendekati tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto_-kun _ini makan malam mu. Ini onigiri buatan kaa_-san. _Kau pasti suka, jadi dimakan ya" ujar Hinata sembari menaruh makanan itu di meja kecil Naruto. "A-aku pergi sebentar ya Naruto_-kun" _ujar Hinata sembari keluar dari kamar itu dan bergabung dengan ayah serta kedua mertuanya di meja makan.

Suasana kamar itu sunyi kembali setelah perginya Hinata dari kamar yang bernuansa _purple _muda ini. Naruto menatap onigiri itu, aroma yang dikekuarkan onigiri buatan ibunya itu mengusik hidungnya. Dia membalikan tubuh atletisnya menatap pintu yang telah tertutup rapat dan entah sejak kapan jendela yang menjadi destinasi Naruto tadi siang telah tertutup dengan gorden orange muda itu. Pria muda itu menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi lalu, menatap lagi jendela yang tertutup dengan gorden, tatapan yang sama seperti tadi siang. Sebuah tatapan kosong.

**.**

**~After the rain, it's rainbow~**

**.**

"Hati-hati di jalan kaa_-san" _ujar Hinata sembari mengantar mertuanya kembali ke rumah mereka. "Harusnya aku tinggal disini lebih lama disini untuk menemanimu" ucap Kushina sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan ibu dari suaminya itu.

"Tidak apa kaa_-san _bukannya Naruto_-kun _telah menemaniku disini? Jadi kaa_-san _jangan khawatir"

"Ah,anak itu. Dia adalah orang yang menyukai kesempurnaan. Semoga dia tidak berubah karena ini ya Hinata_-chan" _Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya diam. "Kaa_-san _tidak perlu khawatir Naruto_-kun _tidak akan pernah berubah. Dia adalah Naruto dan akan tetap menjadi Naruto" senyum manis dari Hinata pun mampu menenangkan hati Kushina. Sang ibu pun membalas senyum Hinata sambil memeluknya "Kau harus sabar dengan semua ini ya Hinata. Kami akan selalu mendo'akanmu dan juga Naruto" Kini Minato yang angkat bicara. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Minato hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Kushina pun melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya.

Hinata kembali murung setelah perginya kedua mertuanya itu. Dia bingung,malam ini dia tidur dimana. Memang banyak kamar kosong di rumah mungilnya ini. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Naruto malam ini. Dia ingin jadi istri yang baik untuk suaminya itu. Awalnya dia akan tetap tidur bersama suaminya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, melihat sikap Naruto hari ini, Hinata mulai ragu. Dia masih takut akan mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi siang. Tapi, bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan suaminya. Hinata menghela nafasnya sembari membuka kenop pintu itu. Dan pemandangan yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Hinata adalah Naruto yang posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Hinata sekali lagi menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali untuk hari ini. Dia pun duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri membelakangi suaminya, Naruto. Hinata meneteskan air matanya lagi. Dia merasa ada jarak antara dia dan suaminya itu. Padahal, mereka hanya saling memunggungi dan jarak mereka tidak lebih dari setengah meter. Tapi, kenapa Hinata seperti merasa ada tembok China yang menghalanginya dengan suaminya. Hinata terhisak tertahan.

_Dulu, kau selalu memelukku Naruto-kun. Dan kau selalu berkata kalau aku lebih hangat dari penghangat ruangan yang ada di dunia ini. Dan aku merona jika kau berkata seperti itu. Tapi, sekarang kau berbeda. Kau berbeda. Dan benar-benar sangat berbeda. Tapi, aku merindukanmu yang dulu Naruto-kun. _

_Bisakah kau kembali seperti dulu?_

Hinata terus berdo'a kepada sang _kami _agar suaminya bisa tersenyum seperti dahulu hingga dia benar-benar terlelap, do'a yang dipanjatkan wanita indigo itu tidak pernah putus.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap punggung Hinata, dia menatap punggung istrinya itu dan mendengar isakan tertahan dari istrinya. Naruto menatap punggung Hinara sendu, rasanya dia ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh istrinya. Tapi, bukankah saat ini dia juga rapuh,? Lalu, bagaimana seseorang yang rapuh mengobati kerapuhan orang yang dicintainya? Itulah, hal yang membuat Naruto tidak berani untuk mendekati Hinata untuk saat ini.

_Maafkan aku, selalu membuatmu menangis, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini. Semoga saja… Kami-sama tolong aku._

**.**

**To Be Contiuned**

**.**

**A/N: Ane, si author newbie cuma minta koment dari ente semua para reader yang terhormat.**

**Akhir kata, jangan jadi silent reader ya?**

**If you like it don't forget to review**

**Are you mind to RnR ?**

**.**

**Salam,**

**yamanakavidi (july,2014)**

**.**


	3. Prejudice

**A/N: ****Hallo, ane balik lagi nih.. Kemarin ada yang minta jangan sampai fic ini alurnya kayak sinetron. Ane juga kagak tahu apakah fic ini alurnya kayak sinetron apa enggak. Maklum Newbie. Terus, ada yang tanya emang kaki bisa dicangkok. Jawabannya bisa. Tapi, kebanyakan adanya di China. Lengkapnya, cari di Google. Dan, fic ini happy ending kok buat Naruhina. Tapi, gak tahu untuk pair yang lain.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**Warning : Newbie, typo's , EYD abal gila, OOC, AU, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat**

**.**

**yamanakavidi**

**Present**

**°After the rain, it's rainbow**

**.**

**Note: **

**Uchiha Sasuke = 30 th**

**Yamanaka Ino = 28 th**

**Hyuuga Hinata = 22 th**

**Namikaze Naruto = 25 th**

**Chapter 3**

**"Prejudice"**

Sinar mentari mulai merambat masuk melalui celah ventilasi tak tertutup gorden. Manik atmethys yang tertutup oleh kulit putih pucat itu perlahan terbuka karena terpaan sinar mentari pagi yang mengenai wajah _ayu _nya itu.

Hinata beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah, seluruh jiwanya seperti terkumpul, dia menengok ke arah sampingnya. Tampak, sang suami yang tengah tertidur menghadapnya. Hinata memandangi wajah tan Naruto sendu, dia jadi teringat sebulan setelah mereka menikah. Ketika Naruto membangunkannya hanya untuk melaksanakan ritual keagamaan yang selalu dilakukan setiap minggunya.

_Flashback On_

_Udara di pagi hari memang sangat dingin. Pertengahan musim dingin, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Hinata tetap meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya, padahal sang suami sudah membangunkannya sedari tadi untuk segera bersiap melaksanakan ritual doa di setiap minggu pagi mereka._

_Naruto hanya menggeleng ketika melihat istri tercintanya yang baru dia nikahi sebulan yang lalu itu meringkuk kedinginan dibalik selimut biru tua mereka. Naruto yang gemas melihat tingkah istrinya itu mulai berjalan mendekat ke samping tempat tidur ukuran besar itu lalu membisikan kalimat yang bisa membuat Hinata membelalak dan melemparkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya sedari tadi._

_Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat reaksi istrinya itu, tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. "Ahaha… Kau lucu sekali Hinata-chan. Ahaha" Hinata yang mendengarnya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mou.. Naruto-kun. Jangan menggodaku terus" ujar Hinata sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Hinata" panggil Naruto. "Kau melupakan satu hal, hime" seru Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Naruto dan_

_**Cuup! **__Satu buah kecupan ringan didaratkan Naruto ke bibir Hinata. Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat rona merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipi chubby milik Hinata. Dan, sang istri langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya tergesa._

_Flasback Off_

"Naruto_-kun, _aku rindu" Hinata segera menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas membersihkan diri. Ada yang ingin dia lakukan hari ini.

_Kalau kau tidur dalam selimut tebal di hari ritual doa, maka ada seorang monster yang sedang memelukmu._

**.**

**~After the rain, it's Rainbow~**

**.**

Surai kuning yang mulai memanjang itu menutupi bagian alis dan matanya. Sinar matahari mulai menerobos gorden orange yang cukup tebal jika hanya untuk dilewati matahari. Berarti, bisa kalian bayangkan sudah berapa tingginya matahari itu sekarang. Naruto yang mulai terusik dengan sinar itu mulai membuka matanya, menampilkan manik shappire khas dari keluarga Namikaze. Pria berkulit tan itu menengok ke arah tempat Hinata tidur, tapi tempat itu kosong. Lalu, dia melirik ke arah jam weker. "Pantas" gumamnya. Kemudian, dia memutar badannya menghadap jendela besar yang ternyata hanya tertutup gorden putih tipis. Sedangkan, gorden orange tebalnya sudah diikat rapi oleh seseorang. "Hinata" kini dia berlarih menggumamkan nama pasangan yang sering menangis untuknya atau mungkin Hinata menangis karenanya. Hidungnya terusik bau makanan yang sepertinya sudah dingin sedari tadi. Naruto menoleh ke meja kecil tempat Hinata meletakkan obat dan sarapan untuknya serta selembar note dari Hinata, yang menjelaskan kenapa Hinata pergi hari ini.

**Naruto-**_**kun **_**makan sarapannya ya! Aku memasak bubur kesukaanmu. Jangan lupa obatnya juga diminum. Aku izin sebentar untuk pergi menemui teman lama ~N. Hinata**

_Kau masih memakai nama itu Hinata _pikir Naruto. Dia pun mulai memandangi jendela yang tertutup gorden putih tipis dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Tanpa memperdulikan sarapan yang telah dibuat oleh Hinata, pagi tadi. Atau mungkin, belum ia pedulikan.

…

Rosery street memang selalu terlihat ramai. Apalagi jika sedang jam makan siang seperti ini. Jalanan yang berada di daerah pertokoan itu pasti langsung padat akan pengunjung. Dan jika membuka bisnis disini pasti keuntungannya akan sangat besar. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Hinata sedang berada disini sekarang. Wanita berambut indigo itu sedang menyesap cappuchinonya sedikit demi sedikit sambil menatap jalan raya melalui jendela cafe mungil itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanku dengan Sai_-kun, _Hinata" ujar Ino sambil melepaskan apron biru muda bermotif bunga dan menaruhnya di meja tempat Hinata duduk. Wanita pirang itu lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Jadi, kau yakin akan melakukannya Hinata-_chan?" _

Hinata rasanya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Selalu khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Tsuki?" Tanya Hinata yang menyimpang dari pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Anak itu, aku tidak tahu, Hinata. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahanku. Jadi, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menelfonnya" ujar Ino sambil menunduk. "Oh, iya. Daripada berbicara tentang anak bulan itu, kenapa kau mau melanjutkan bisnis ini?" Tanya Ino kembali penasaran kenapa istri seorang Namikaze mau berbisnis sepertinya. "Aku…," Hinata mulai bercerita.

_Flashback On_

_Air dari kran di bak pencuci piring itu berhenti mengalir. Hinata mengeringkan tangan putihnya di pengering sambil menatap satu per satu cangkir yang ada di almari abu-abu itu. Matanya terus menelusuri satu per satu cangkir uniknya sampai matanya menangkap siluet cangkir dari cafe mungil yang pernah ia dirikan sewaktu kuliah dulu. Selesai, mencuci piring dari makan malam sendirinya itu, Hinata kembali masuk ke kamar tidurnya sembari berdoa dia tidak akan menangis lagi saat melihat suaminya. Hinata duduk di sisi tempat tidur membelakangi Naruto. Hinata berfikir, mungkin Naruto sedang ingin sendiri. Jadi, Hinata harus berfikir bagaimana cara memutar uangnya agar bisa menghidupi kegiatan sehari-harinya. Dia tidak mungkin selalu mengandalkan mertua kayanya itu. Hinata teringat cangkir cafenya dulu dan berfikir kenapa ia tidak membuat cabang untuk cafe mungilnya itu. Lalu, Hinata menghubungi sahabatnya untuk membicarakan tentang idenya membuat cabang_

_Flashback Off_

"Jadi, kau mau mengambil gedung dimana?" Ujar Ino setelah mendengar kronologi cerita kenapa Hinata mau membuka cabang cafe mereka.

"Karena itu aku datang kesini. Tolong, ya. Carikan aku gedung yang harganya dibawah 3 ribu ryo" ucap Hinata sambil ber-_puppy eyes _nya. Ino yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas sambil bersedekap. "Hinata, aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanku. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin bisa mencarikanmu gedung" Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum sembari membuka _smartphone _nya dan menunjukkan kepada Ino sebuah ruko mungil di tepi jalan Trisery. "Jadi..," ujar Ino bingung dengan gambar yang diperlihatkan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, Ino_-chan. _Aku sudah memilih gedung. Aku hanya meminta kau untuk menegosiasikan harganya dengan si pemilik" terang Hinata menjelaskan. Ino hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. "Baiklah. Aku setuju" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum lega karena Ino mau membantunya. Sebenarnya, Hinata masih merasa bersalah karena dia menggangu Ino yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan kekasih pilihannya. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin berkeliling sendiri karena masih ada Naruto yang belum mengetahui perihal rencana bisnis barunya ini. Dan, dia masih ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk suaminya.

"Mama," teriak gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang yang berlari mendekati Ino. "Hei, hati-hati Tsuki" ujar seorang pria berambut raven itu sembari mensejajarkan langkahya dengan langkah puteri kecilnya itu. Ino yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk erat puteri semata wayangnya itu. "Kenapa datang kesini? Kangen sama mama ya, Tsuki_-chan?" _Tanya Ino sumringah ketika puterinya datang ke cafe mungilnya ini di hari musim dingin. Sedangkan, Tsuki yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang sudah ia anggap sebagai bibinya itu, langsung memberi salam hormat. "Apa kabar bibi?" Tanya Tsuki ceria. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan puteri kecil sahabatnya itu.

"Em.. Tsuki_-chan, _main sama papamu dulu ya? Mama ingin bicara dengan bibi Hinata" suruh Ino sambil membawa anaknya kepada Sasuke. "Tolong jaga dia sebentar" ujar Ino kepada Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Aku kan selalu menjaganya" Sasuke lalu menggendong tubuh puteri kecilnya itu. "Terserah," kata Ino sembari kembali duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"Jadi Hinata_-chan, _kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Tanya Ino memastikan. Ini dulu memang cafe yang dibuat Hinata bersama Ino ketika Ino dikabarkan hamil. Hinata yang memang mau membantu teman sekaligus sahabatnya itu langsung membangun tempat ini dengan tujuan agar Ino bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya. Padahal, waktu itu Ino masih istri sah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan, setelah Hinata menikah, dia memberi cafe itu kepada Ino agar bisa dikembangkan oleh wanita pirang itu.

"Iya. Aku sangat yakin" jawab Hinata tegas. Dia memang ingin membuka cabang cafe itu untuk bisnis barunya. "Baiklah, nanti akan aku kabari jika aku sudah menyelesaikan negosiasinya" ujar Ino pasrah. Dia memang tidak bisa melawan Hinata yang keras kepala ini.

**.**

**~After the rain, it's rainbow~**

**.**

Suasana di rumah mungil bercat abu-abu itu terlihat seperti biasanya.

Sepi dan sepi.

Bahkan, sesosok manusia yang duduk di tepi _bed _nya itu terlihat sangat sepi. Dia menguyah bubur buatan istrinya pelan sambil menatap jendela besar yang ada dihadapannya. Entah, rasa bubur itu akan terasa bubur atau yang lain. Karena bubur yang harusnya dimakan untuk sarapannya, dia makan untuk menemani sorenya. Dia tetap menatap warna hijau pada daun layu di seberang jendelanya itu dalam diam. Sampai, sebuah ketukan yang menyadarkannya. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat, istrinya sedang tersenyum kepadanya sambil berkata, "Naruto_-kun, _ada Sasuke_-san _yang ingin bertemu denganmu" Lalu, munculah seorang pria berambut raven hitam yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Sepeninggal Hinata, dua sosok pria yang saling lama mengenal itu hanya terdiam, menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Naruto" ucap Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Kau ingat saat kau masih kuliah dulu. Saat aku masih menjadi dosenmu, lalu kau adalah mahasiswa yang menjadi asistenku" Sasuke mulai mengajak Naruto bernostalgia sewaktu Naruto duduk di bangku kuliah. Namun, sepertinya Naruto tidak tertarik dengan cerita nostalgia dan lebih memilih jendela daripada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kalau aku adalah dosenmu waktu itu, tapi kau tetap memanggilku 'teme' saat di kelas sekalipun" usaha Sasuke sepertinya membuahkan hasil. Naruto sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, dan pikirannya menelusuri nostalgia ajakan Sasuke. Dan, Sasuke terus menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Bahkan, kau mencemoohku ketika tahu istriku adalah teman kuliahmu yang sering kau paling kakak" Kini, Sasuke-lah yang bernostalgia dengan memorinya bersama mantan istrinya, ibu dari anak semata wayangnya. Rasanya, ada perih ketika dia menceritakan memori itu lagi. Memori yang ia benci sekaligus ia rindukan. Naruto menatap Sasuke datar, bahkan Sasuke berani bertaruh kalau tatapan Naruto itu lebih dingin dari sesosok Uchiha.

"Aku pernah bilang bahwa kau adalah awan yang ada di langit,kan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Awan yang bisa berubah karena hembusan angin. Kau juga pelangi yang datang dengan bantuan hujan" Sasuke berhenti setelah sampai di depan jendela besar yang telah menjadi obyek pandangan Naruto selama ini.

"Kau mau tahu siapa _angin _dan_ hujan_mu itu Naruto?" Sasuke sejenak berhenti untuk bernafas. "Mereka adalah Hinata. Karena ia yang berhasil merubahmu menjadi pribadi yang pekerja dan tidak mengandalkan orang tua kayamu itu. Dia yang menjadi angin dan membawa awan itu pergi menuju tempat yang lebih indah. Hujan. Dia menjadi hujan, yang membuat dirimu lebih dikagumi"

"Naruto, kau adalah murid sekaligus sahabat terbaikku. Aku hanya ingin kau jangan membuat Hinata berdiri di atas semua ini sendirian. Aku permisi" ujar Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

**.**

**~After the rain, it's Rainbow~**

**.**

Hinata telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Sesekali matanya menuju ke ponsel ungunnya untuk mengecek adakah satu pesan dari Ino untuknya. Kaki putih yang terselimuti celana wol itu masuk ke kamar yang sempat dia takuti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hinata membuka pintu itu dan mengucapkan salam, matanya terbelalak kaget sekaligus senang karena dia melihat sang suami, Naruto sudah memakai tongkat yang ia sediakan di samping kursi roda Naruto.

_Naruto-kun pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Dia akan menjadi ceria kembali. Terima kasih wahai kami_

"Naruto_-kun _ayo makan malam. Kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan tongkat itu kan?" Ujar Hinata sembari mendekat mencoba meraih tangan Naruto. Sang Namikaze hanya menatap Hinata datar. Tangannya mengibas ketika tangan mungil Hinata mencoba meraihnya.

"Bisa berjalan? Kau ingin aku terlihat menyedihkan didepanmu?" Ujar Naruto marah. Hinata tersentak mendengar amarah Naruto. Dua kali dia mendengar pria ini berbicara dengan nada tinggi dengannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Na-Naruto_-k-kun_, aku menyiapkan tongkat itu agar kau bisa terbiasa berjalan-"

"Berjalan satu kaki maksudmu?" Sela Naruto cepat.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku, agar kau bisa melalui penyesuaian kaki setelah cangkok dengan cepat N-Naruto_-k-kun"_ Hinata rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Entah, kenapa pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini sering sekali membuat air matanya turun.

"Cangkok? Kau ingin aku menjadi pengemis? Meminta pada ayahku, agar mau mengeluarkan uang untuk anaknya yang cacat ini?" Naruto menatap Hinata nyalang. Nafasnya menggebu menahan amarah. "Hinata, kau yang membuatku menjadi sosok yang tidak bergantung pada orang tua kaya itu. Dan sekarang, kau yang memintaku untuk mengemis kembali pada mereka?" Naruto langsung berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang mematung karena ucapannya tadi.

Hinata masih termenung, dia terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Naruto tentang dirinya. Tak terasa, air mata mulai turun dengan deras lagi.

_KAMI-SAMA.. Aku menangis lagi karena cobaan ini. Aku ingin tahu apa dosa yang telah aku perbuat di masa lalu. Kenapa kau berikan kami derita seberat ini. Jawab aku Kami-sama. _Ratap Hinata. Tubuhnya lemas dia butuh pegangan agar tidak jatuh. Dia pun duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Ping! Ponsel ungu Hinata berbunyi. _Apa lagi sekarang. _Keluhnya. Rasanya dia ingin keluar dari badai ini. Tapi, meninggalkan Naruto di dalam badai bukan pilihan yang tepat.

_**Fr: Ino-chan**_

_**Hinata, pemiliknya mau menyewakan gedungnya. Harganya 2,5 ribu Ryo. Besok kau harus kesana untuk tanda tangan kontrak.**_

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Dia merasa bersalah karena dia tadi sempat menyalahkan Kami-sama. "Arigatou," gumamnya.

_"Aku ragu akan kesetiaanmu, Hinata-chan. Kau bisa tersenyum karena orang lain"_ ucap Naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi sembari memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengamati ponselnya.

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**A/N: Untuk chapter ini ada pair baru. SasuIno, sebenarnya ane cuma ingin pairnya Naruhina aja. Tapi, ngeliat potensi SasuIno boleh juga dimasukan dalam cerita.**

**Dan kenapa Ino sama Sasuke bercerai, pembahasannya chapter depan. Untuk chapter depan kayaknya updatenya agak lama, karena sudah mendekati lebaran. Berhubung mau lebaran, ane minta maaf kalau ada salah karena buat cerita ini atau yang lain.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Yamanakavidi (July,2014)**


	4. Evidence

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : typo's , EYD abal gila, OOC, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat**

**.**

**yamanakavidi present**

**°After the rain, it's rainbow**

Deru mesin terdengar di kediaman Uchiha yang terlihat terang bagi para pejalan kaki ataupun kendaraan yang melintas di depan kediaman keluarga kaya itu. Mobil mewah bermerek BMW dengan sentuhan warna hitam itu memasuki halaman hijau yang dirawat sedemikian rajin oleh para pekerjanya, tentu saja.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka setelah beberapa menit berada di halaman luas miliknya, menampakkan seorang pria yang tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke_-sama" _Ujar para maid dan buttler yang menunduk hormat kepadanya. Langkah tegapnya yang tak menghiraukan ucapan dari para pekerjanya itu membawanya menuju ruang kerjanya.

Langkah tegapnya tak berhenti sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. "Sasuke_-kun" _Ujar seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang panjangnya hanya sebatas bahu si wanita itu. Kepala berhias mahkota hitam yang mencuat itu, menengok ke arah wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang masih berusia 3 bulan itu.

Senyuman manis dari si wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya setahun yang lalu itu mampu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan langkahnya. Tangan besar miliknya menyentuh kepala sang bayi dan mengelusnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Ini Tou_-san _sayang" Ujarnya dengan penuh sayang. "Sakura, bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap manik hijau milik istrinya itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu, memindahkan sang bayi yang awalnya ada di dekapannya ke dua tangan besar milik Sasuke.

_"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah menyapa Tsuki?" _Telinga Sasuke menangkap sebuah suara dari masa lalunya. Suara Ino ketika masih menjadi istrinya, suara wanita yang dia rindukan senyumannya, suara wanita yang telah dia sakiti hatinya karena penghianatannya selama ini, penghianatan yang telah menodai janji suci mereka didepan tuhan. Nafas Sasuke terdengar panjang setelah otaknya mengajaknya bernostalgia dengan kesalahannya yang lalu.

_"Kamar Tsuki bersama kita saja ya? Aku ingin melihatnya sepanjang malam"_

Suara itu kembali menyapa Sasuke ketika menidurikan anak Sakura ke _baby box_ yang terletak di samping kamarnya. Sakura memang ingin agar anaknya itu tidur dikamar yang berbeda dari kamarnya dan suaminya, alasannya agar kemesraan mereka berdua tidak ada yang menggangu. Dan, mungkin mereka mau membuat adik baru lagi untuk Tsuki.

Sasuke tampak merebahkan dirinya di atas _bed_ berukuran _king_ itu. Matanya mulai terpejam karena ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena seharian harus berurusan dengan setumpuk laporan dari para kolega bisnisnya. Tapi, ketika matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dia teringat lagi akan mantan istrinya itu. Pikirannya melayang menyelami nostalgianya dahulu.

…

_Perempuan itu sedang menggambar beberapa desain untuk busana di butiknya kelak. Dia memang ingin sekali mendirikan sebuah butik di pusat kota Konoha. Karena, itu dia sekarang sedang belajar untuk menggapai mimpinya itu._

_Sedang asyiknya ia menggambar sampai dia tidak terasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Nee-chan" Teriakan super kencang dari Naruto mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya yang semula ada di buku menjadi ke sosok lelaki bertubuh atletis yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan, teriakan lelaki berambut pirang itu juga mampu membuat seseorang yang memperhatikannya berhenti berjalan mendekatinya._

_"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino geram. Bisakah, sehari saja Naruto tidak menggangunya untuk berkonsentrasi menggambar._

_"Uangku habis. Bisakah, kau pinjamkan aku uang beberapa lembar saja, Nee-chan?" Ujar Naruto memohon._

_"Cobalah untuk tidak bergantung pada orang lain" Ujar Ino sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang di dalam dompet mungilnya. Naruto terdiam, ucapan Ino sama seperti ucapan seseorang yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu ada didalam pikirannya._

_"Co-cobalah u-untuk tidak menggantungkan diri pada o-orang lain, Na-Naruto -ku-kun" Ucapan gadis berambut indigo panjang yang kemarin sore menemaninya membeli beberapa peralatan untuk prakaryanya._

_Naruto menghela nafas berat, tangannya mengepal setelah mengingat memori kemarin sore yang awalnya indah menjadi perdebatan yang membuat hubungannya dengan si gadis indigo itu agak renggang._

_"Hey," Suara Ino yang sedikit keras itu mampu membuat Naruto yang terdiam sedari tadi langsung tersentak ketika mendengarnya. "Pergilah. Kau menggangguku" ujar Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya tanda dia mengusir Naruto yang sebenarnya bukanlah adik maupun sepupunya. Naruto memanggilnya kakak karena keluarganya berteman baik dengan keluarga Naruto, sehingga Naruto telah menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri._

_Kaki Naruto langsung melangkah menjauh dari Ino, tapi dia kemudian berhenti karena teringat sesuatu yang harus dia beritahu kepada Ino. Badannya memutar kebelakang menghadap bangku taman kosong yang awalnya ditempati Ino. "Lho, Nee-chan?" Naruto langsung mencari Ino yang tiba-tiba menghilang._

_"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Ino kepada seseorang yang telah menyeretnya dari tempat duduk nyamannya. Sang lelaki yang ditanya hanya menatapnya dalam diam._

_Ino terus menatap lelaki itu sampai dia menyadari sesuatu. Lelaki itu adalah idolanya, ketika Ino menyadari itu wajahnya langsung menoleh ke arah lain hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya._

_"Kenapa kau selalu memberikan uangmu kepada si Namikaze itu? Bukankah keluarga sudah cukup kaya jika hanya untuk memberi uang kepadanya?"_

_Ino terbelalak kaget, baru kali ini dia mendengar salah satu tuan muda Uchiha itu berbicara sepanjang ini. Tahukah kau Ino, bahwa tuan Uchiha yang sedang kau kagumi itu sudah menyiapkan beberapa buah topik untuk dibahas denganmu ketika kalian sedang berbicara hari ini. Uchiha itu sudah menyiapkan pertemuan ini seminggu yang lalu._

_Entahlah, tapi Sasuke seperti tidak ingin ada yang kurang ketika dia sedang berbicara dengan Ino hari ini, sampai-sampai dia rela menyogok temannya yang gemar makan untuk memberinya tips tentang berbincang dengan seorang gadis. Aneh memang, kenapa dia bertanya kepada Choji kenapa bukan kepada Gaara yang notabennya adalah seorang Playboy atau pada Kiba yang bisa mendekati wanita dengan candaannya._

_Sasuke memang sengaja bertanya kepada Choji tentang bagaimana cara berbincang dengan seorang gadis, karena Choji tidak memiliki sifat Playboy yang menurut Sasuke sifat itu tidak ada didalam dirinya, Choji pun tidak seperti Kiba yang bisa mengeluarkan candaan setiap dia berkata, karena kalian pasti tahu Sasuke itu sangat dingin. Jadi, daripada dia harus melawak, lebih baik dia mencium Ino. Eh.. Bukankah itu memang tujuannya mengajak Ino berbincang hari ini dengannya._

_..._

_Hilang_

_Tangan Sasuke yang mencari kertas putih dengan banyak coretan tinta dari tangannya mulai bergerak cepat meneliti setiap sudut di saku celananya. Catatan itulah yang menolongnya berbicara sepanjang dan selancar ini di depan seorang perempuan selain ibunya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Ino yang ternyata memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke sedari tadi mulai aneh._

_Sasuke hanya menggeleng panik, sudah setengah tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di taman kota. Tuan tampan dari keluarga Uchiha itu menghela nafas panjang, dia harus mengatakannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain ataupun bantuan dari secarik kertas._

_"Ino, em.. Mungkin em.. Ini.. Ee.. Mungkin Emm.. menurutmu ee.. Ini sangat cepat untuk.. Ee.. Aku.. Sebenarnya a-"_

_"Bicara yang jelas Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku bingung" Ujar Ino, sungguh dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menjadi seperti orang yang kehilangan bahasanyanya. Bukankah, selama ini dia dan Sasuke selalu berbicara dengan lancar, tapi kenapa hari ini sangat berbeda._

_Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, satu tarikan panjang dan dia pun berkata "maukahkaumenikahdengankuIno?"_

_Ino yang mendengarnya menampakkan wajah bingung tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke._

_"Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi?" Pinta Ino yang membuat Sasuke harus menahan rasa takutnya ketika Ino memintanya untuk mengulangi pernyataan sekaligus permintaannya itu._

_"Tapi berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan iya setelah aku memperjelas ucapanku" Ujar Sasuke dengan adanya sedikit unsur pemaksaan. Sedangkan Ino hanya terdiam tak merespon_

_Melihat itu, Sasuke kembali dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa, dia takut ditolak oleh Ino, dia takut Ino belum siap menjadi istri serta ibu dari anaknya kelak._

_Sasuke bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya apapun yang terjadi nanti, dia harus mengatakannya. "Ino, maukah kau.. Menjadi.. Huh.. Will you be mine?" Satu helaan nafas panjang Sasuke mengakhiri keguguannya dan mengawali tangisan bahagia Ino. "Sorry," Ucap Ino sambil menyeka air matanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu menggerakan jarinya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Ino. "A-Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat bagimu. Tapi, aku.. Aku.. Aku selalu mencintaimu" Sasuke tergagap, entah mengapa hatinya seperti dirobek kasar dengan belati berkarat yang membuat luka lebar di dalam hatinya. "Tidak. Kau tidak salah, Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa.. Menolakmu. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Anata"_

_Rasanya Sasuke ingin Ino mengucapkan jawabannya itu terus menerus untuk memastikan bahwa kedua daun telinganya itu masih berfungsi dengan normal dan dia masih tidak perlu untuk pergi ke Dokter. Luka yang tadi sempat Sasuke rasakan, kini seperti sudah tertutup dengan rapi bahkan tidak ada bekasnya lagi. Luka itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi. Hatinya kembali seperti semula lagi, Arigatou Ino dia terus menutup luka itu dengan senyuman manisnya._

**~After the rain, it's rainbow**

Malam telah menjelang beberapa waktu yang lalu, wanita berambut indigo itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya sendiri, yah mungkin juga untuk suaminya jika sang suami yang sedang terbaring di atas bed nyaman dengan berselimut tebal sedang menatap jendela seperti biasanya itu mau untuk memakan makan malamnya di atas meja makan dengannya.

Sedangkan, sang suami yang sedang berada di kamarnya itu sedang menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang sampai Naruto pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sinar bulan itu.

"Hey, kau yang sedang bersinar di atas sana" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suara lembutnya, suara yang sudah jarang dia keluarkan beberapa waktu ini. "Kau tahu, aku sekarang bukanlah aku yang dulu. Kau bilang aku tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain, aku juga ingin hari ini aku tidak bergantung padamu, ataupun pada tempat ini, tongkat ini, dan juga keadaan ini" Naruto mengambil nafasnya panjang, menghembuskannya pelan dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis hari ini.

"Hei, bulan. Apakah dia juga sedang berbicara padamu? Apa dia menangis lagi karenaku? Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya? Aku takut kalau aku merepotkannya. Makanya aku mencoba untuk menghindarinya dengan mencoba tak acuh padanya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya repot karena mengurusi aku yang cacat. Hei, apakah aku akan kembali membuatnya tertawa lagi? Bagaimana caraku melindunginya sedangkan aku tidak sempurna"

**~Skip Time**

Saat mata lavendernya terbuka, pemandangan yang dilihat Hinata pertama kali adalah langit kamarnya yang gelap karena lampu kamarnya tidak ia nyalakan. Matanya bergulir ke arah samping tempat tidurnya, melirik jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 04:35 pagi. Hinata langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya yang ada di dalam kamar tidur mereka, dia ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini.

Seusai membersihkan diri, Hinata langsung bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, dia tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedang .emperhatikan punggung telanjangnya yang sedang memilah baju yang akan dipakainya nanti.

Naruto menatap punggung Hinata yang masih sama dari awal mereka menikah sampai sekarang, _"Apa aku pantas bersamanya yang sempurna tanpa cela, sedangkan aku saat ini adalah seonggok sampah" _

**~After the rain, it's Rainbow**

Meja makan yang biasanya terlihat sepi, kini terlihat sedikit lebih bersuara dibandingkan hari-hari yang lalu. Adanya, seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang sedan bermain dengan para bonekanya di bawah meja makan kecil itu mampu meramaikan apartemen mungil Ino.

Sedangkan, Ino yang telah selesai berkutat dengan masakannya langsung menghampiri puteri sematawayangnya itu. "Tsuki_-chan, _Ayo makan dulu. Main bonekanya nanti sehabis makan ya. Mama sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu" Ujar Ino sambil mengelus rambut panjang Tsuki lembut, puterinya ini memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya dengan mata sehitam ayahnya, wajahnya kecil dengan bulu mata lembut copy-an dari ibunya serta warna kulitnya yang mengcopy ayahnya. Perpaduan yang sangat sempurna, bukan? Tapi, jika Ino mengingat tentang hal itu memorinya akan mengajaknya bernostalgia mengenang masa lalunya dengan Sasuke, mantan suaminya.

.

.

Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara, anak dari pengusaha kaya raya. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku adalah pendiri Uchiha Corp. perusahaan yang telah menjalankan bisnisnya dibeberapa bank swasta, taman hiburan, sampai home shopping yang sedang marak di negara ini. Ino mengenal Sasuke sudah lama, dia sering membaca majalah bisnis dengan keluarga Uchiha sebagai covernya. Ino sering bertemu Sasuke ketika ibunya datang ke rumah megah tuan Uchiha untuk sekedar berbincang mengenai desain baju keluarga Uchiha dengan Nyonya Uchiha, Mikoto. Mereka juga sering berbicara meskipun Sasuke hanya akan merespon perkataan Ino dengan lirikan mata maupun dengan dua konsonan huruf, **"Hn".**

Namun, ketika Ino menginjak SMA keduanya menjadi dekat, kedekataan mereka bermula di taman kota saat Naruto meminta uang jajan tambahan kepadanya dan Sasuke pun menariknya pergi dari taman itu dan berbicara hal yang membuat Ino tercengang, karena hari itu pertama kali dalam hidup Ino seorang Sasuke berbicara dengan meninggalkan kebiasaannya menggunakan kata "Hn".

Setengah tahun kemudian, mereka menikah. Mereka menikah tanpa adanya hubungan khusus sebelumnya. Mereka berfikir bahwa jika nanti setelah mereka menikah, mereka pasti akan hidup bahagia karena saling mencintai. Sasuke yang lebih tua dari Ino, serta lebih cerdas dari wanita itu pun telah mendapat gelar Doktor diusianya yang cukup muda. Mereka pun dipertemukan lagi pada jadwal kuliah yang sama, tentu saja Ino menjadi murid sedangkan Sasuke menjadi dosennya.

Semakin hari hubungan mereka semakin hangat dan romantis, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Setelah Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke meminta pemuda raven itu untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan mereka. Sasuke yang memang sangat menginginkan posisi itu langsung menerimanya, dia berfikir bahwa dia pasti bisa membagi waktunya untuk keluarga dan untuk pekerjaannya. Tapi, bayangan pasti berbeda dengan kenyataan, kan?

Setelah, Sasuke mendapat posisi itu, perhatiannya pada Ino sudah mulai tak terlihat. Bahkan, Sasuke yang biasanya selalu memberi Ino setangkai bunga mawar setiap pagi kini itu hanya tinggal harapan. Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap Ino, biasanya dia akan pulang ke rumah atau sekedar makan siang bersama dengan istrinya. Tapi, setelah dia menjabat sebagai direktur, dia selalu makan dengan kolega bisnisnya, pulang malam dengan keadaan setengah mabuk, serta jarang bersikap hangat. Sasuke kembali menjadi dingin seperti dulu. Ino mulai cemas, dia selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk keluarga kecilnya itu kepada Kami-sama. Hingga Tsuki lahir pun, Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan dirinya selama proses persalinan. Banyak teman yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu berselingkuh. Tapi, Ino yakin Sasuke adalah orang yang setia hanya kekuasaan saja yang sedang membutakan mata hatinya.

Dan kenyataan berkata, bahwa Sasuke sidah tidak pantas menjadi suami dari Ino lagi. Waktu itu, Ino sedang membersihkan cafe mungil yang dikelolanya bersama dengan Hinata, dan ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang masuk ke cafenya. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang datang mengunjungi cafenya. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan seorang perempuan cantik serta memakai baju yang sedikit terbuka. Sontak melihat pemandangan itu, Ino langsung naik darah dan menghampiri mereka. Dan, selanjutnya surat cerai dilayangkan Ino untuk Sasuke akhirnya mereka resmi berpisah. Sebenarnya, yang menjadi sebab mereka berpisah bukanlah perempuan tadi ataupun jabatan Sasuke. Tapi, ibu Sasuke lah yang menjadi penyebab utama tiang kuat pernikahan Sasuke dan Ino retak. Beliaulah yang meminta Fugaku Uchiha untuk mengangkat Sasuke menjadi direktur cabang di perusahaan mereka, Mikoto tahu kalau Sasuke mengincar jabatan ini sejak lama, dan dia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan memaksimalkan kerjanya agar ayahnya tidak kecewa terhadapnya. Wanita yang datang bersama Sasuke itu juga suruhannya, dia menyuruh wanita itu untuk bertemu Sasuke dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah wakil dari kolega perusahaan Uchiha, bodohnya lagi Sasuke langsung percaya tanpa mengecek file perempuan itu. Dan ketika sampai di cafe, dengan sengaja wanita itu mencium Sasuke tepat di depan Ino. Siapa wanita yang tidak naik darah jika disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu?

Sasuke merasa ada yang hilang saat Ino pergi meninggalkannya, dia pun mengecap dirinya sendiri sebagai pria bejat yang menodai janji sucinya sendiri. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin keluar dari perusahaan ayahnya dan menjadi guru, tetapi tiba-tiba ibu Sasuke jatuh sakit dan itu membuat Sasuke menyurutkan niatnya dan tetap mengelola usaha keluarganya.

**~After the rain, it's Rainbow**

Bangunan yang hanya terdiri dari 2 lantai dengan interior cat berwarna Cream itu adalah masa depan Hinata. Wanita berambut indigo panjang itu tersenyum manis pada bangunan yang ada di depannya ini.

Tangannya mendorong pintu kaca itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia mulai melihat bagaimana nanti bentuk bagian dalam cafenya. Pena biru tua dengan sedikit sentuhan warna orange itu menggores tinta di kertas putih yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

Desah nafas yang teratur itu memenuhi ruangan besar yang hanya dihuni olehnya seorang. Hinata mulai menghitung dana yang harus dia keluarkan untuk membuat sebuah cafe, "Hhh" Dia menghela nafas lagi, begitu besar dana yang harus dia keluarkan untuk membeli beberapa perabot pelengkap. Apa yang harus dia jual untuk menutup kekurangan yang ada.

"Tin.. Tin.." Suara klakson mobil berwarna silver abu-abu itu menyadarkan Hinata pada pikirannya. Matanya beralih pada motor matic nya yang ia parkirkan tepat didepan mobil silver itu. _"Kami, Arigatou telah menolongku" _Ucap Hinata sambil bersyukur. Dia akan menjual motor itu untuk membangun bisnisnya.

.

.

**BRUUK!**

"Sial" Ucap Naruto. Sudah kesekian kali dia terjatuh hanya karena belajar berjalan dengan tongkat. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata menangis lagi. Sudah cukup dia mendengar wanita itu menangis karenanya. Hari ini, doa ingin membuat kejutan untuk Hinata.

"Ah. Sial" Naruto rasanya ingin menyerah kali ini. Tapi, ketika ada niatan itu, dia kembali teringat akan Hinata yang selalu tegar menghadapinya. Selama ini, dia hanya ingin tidak merepotkan Hinata dan akan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tapi, hasilnya dialah yang membuat Hinata menangis sepanjang malam.

"Tadaima,"

"Bruuk"

Hinata yang baru saja sampai di rumah mungilnya langsung disuguhi suara orang jatuh dari dalam kamarnya, kaki jenjangnya langsung berlari masuk ke ruangan yang menjadi sumber suara gaduh itu. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung khawatir, sehingga tubuhnya refleks menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku bisa sendiri" Ujar Naruto dingin. Dia berusaha berdiri dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada sisi tempat tidur kesayangannya. Hinata terdiam, sudah lelah dia menangis dan lagipula dia sudah berjanji di depan makam ibunya kalau dia tidak akan menangis lagi karena Naruto, suaminya.

Dia memang selalu datang ke makam ibunya ketika dia dapat masalah. Sedangkan, Naruto langsung berusaha duduk dan merutuki kesalahannya. Awalnya, dia ingin memberi kejutan kepada Hinata ketika wanita itu pulang dari perjalanannya yang Naruto pun tidak tahu dia kemana. Dia membayangkan wajah manis Hinata ketika istrinya itu melihat dia bisa berjalan dengan tongkat yang telah Hinata siapkan.

Tapi, semua itu hanya khayalan semu karena Hinata pulang saat Naruto terjatuh dari tongkatnya. Naruto hanya takut kalau Hinata menganggapnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpannya. Dia hanya takut, tapi Hinata mengartikan lain tentang semua perilakunya.

Hinata menutup matanya rapat, _"Sebenarnya sampai kapan aku harus bertahan di dalam badai ini, Kami-sama"_ Ucapnya memohon.

**~TBC**

**Ohayou Gozaimashita, ane bawa lanjutan fic abal ini. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh curhat, ane lagi bingung karena ada beberapa kesibukan jadi Vidi harus menDISCONTINUED salah satu fic. Dan, tolong kasih Vidi saran, mana fic yang harus ane Discontinued.. Arigatou..**

**Thanks for Bara**_**-chan, **_**karena Chapter ini special buat dia dan seluruh reader pastinya. Semoga kamu suka, ya? Ditunggu review nya lho ^O^**

**Ok See you at chapter 3**

**Akhir kata, always same**

**Review?**

**yamanakavidi (sep, 2014)**


End file.
